Better The Agent YOu Know
by Gibbs.Girl121
Summary: An alternate universe story involving the team if they had known wach other growing up. WARNING: Things are not as they seem. KIBBS... be nice it is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: These characters aren't mine…. If they were Kate would not have been killed off… and I'd have lots more money than I do now.

Enjoy my first fan fic. I'm open to constructive criticism but please be nice.

Better the agent you know

_Prologue:_

Kaitlyn had lived in a small house in Georgetown for her entire life, well almost. She had attended several dancing and acting academies including the American Ballet Academy, in New York City when she was nine. But by her eleventh birthday her mother had become ill quite suddenly and passed away. So she returned home to Georgetown to live with her dad. Her parents weren't separated in any way and loved each other very much. Her mother lived in New York with her to ensure that she was properly cared for.

Jethro moved to Georgetown when he was four with his parents. He met the little boy next door, Ben. And played constantly with him. He remembers being five and Ben getting a little sister. And he remembers it so well because he got his own very little sister just a few weeks prior.

Kaitlyn and Abbey pretty much grew up together. Although they were inseperable, they were unique. Abbey had a keen interest for science the action-reaction theory and also enjoyed a walk of the wild side of goth. Whereas, Kaitlyn had her singing and acting and was a very talented dancer.

Jethro had spent many hours in his teens babysitting the two of them. That was also in between his various social engagements and his part time work at the Sheriff's Office. Not to mention his work with the U.S Marine Corp.

Shortly after Jethro returned home form the Gulf War in Iraq. His mother Eileen passed away. He was 28.

_Chapter one:_

The day of the funeral was a gloomy overcast day. Jethro sat in between his dad and Abbey silently. Kaitlyn her Dad and Ben sat beside them in the next row. Kaitlyn had seemed more upset than her dad and brother. She knew the moment she looked over and saw Jethro sitting there she knew that she'd never forget it. It was the first time she'd ever seen a full-grown man cry.

At the wake, Jethro was sitting on the landing of the stairs alone in the kitchen when she noticed him.

"Jethro?" She whispered quietly trying not to startle him. " You ok?" his face was red and tear stained, as was hers.

"No." he sobbed. She bent down and put his hands between hers and tried to give him a reassuring look through her own tears. He looked into her eyes and for the first time he noticed that she wasn't the naïve little girl that lived next door, anymore. But a mature young woman. And a beautiful one at that. "Are you ok?" Kate turned to hide the fresh tears that were streaming down her face. " Its ok Katie, You're allowed to cry. I know you and my mother were close." He used his index finger to pull her chin up so he could meet her gaze at eye level. " Kate…whatever is the matter, we'll get through this together."

"Jethro?" he questioned her with his eyes. "It's not just your Mum that has me upset. I know that this real lousy timing but I'm pregnant. It's yours."

"How do you know that?" he asked really confused.

"Because you're the only man I've ever had sex with."

"It's ok Kaitlyn, we'll get through this. In a strange way I think I already knew that, but it was nice you confirmed it. And I'm kind of happy somewhere."

He pulled her up and gave her a tight embrace, as he'd done a million times before, but this time was different. He pulled back and gently kissed her teary cheeks. Kaitlyn leaned into his kisses as he trailed them down to the corner of his mouth. He stopped himself just in time, in sheer terror pulling away quickly.

"What's Wrong, Jethro?" she asked quizzically.

"It's Me, Kate. All Me. Remember this is how we got ourselves into trouble in the first place."

She took a step towards him and he took a stop back. "Kate, here we are feeling all vulnerable, alone and oh my you look so beautiful. If I don't keep my distance, I know I'm going to end up doing something that we'll both regret."

"Maybe I want you to." She ventured fearing the inevitable rejection.

Jethro opened his mouth to speak when Abbey entered. "Everything ok? You guys have been gone a while."

" Yeah." Kate replied calmly as if nothing had happened. "We were just talking."

Deep down inside Jethro felt relieved that Abbey had come in when she did. He knew he desired Kaitlyn way more than he should. After all, he'd been there for every major event in her life. Why shouldn't he care?

"Morning, Matt." Abbey called from her side of the fence.

"Morning Abigail. How are you going?" Kats father asked her best friend. The Goth.

"Good back to school today. Jethro is going to take care of the house while Dad is in Florida looking after his sister Nancy."

"Is she ok?"

" Just got out of hospital. Hysterectomy."

"Abigail, you would tell me if there was something wrong with Kaitlyn?"

" I would Matt, But with all due respect, if and that's a big if these days she confides in me, that's what it is. Its confidential."

"Ok. When you see Jethro tell him I'd like to see him, please."

"Ok. See you at Thanksgiving."

"You too."

Kate had emerged very briefly from her room to say goodbye to Abbey. Kate no longer actually went to school, after dropping out of law school in her first year, she joined the government agent academy, instead of finishing her law degree.

The weeks passed and Kaitlyn had become more and more reclusive. When she wasn't at the academy she was in her room reading or writing. She wasn't even spending her precious time socializing anymore.

"Can I come in?" Jethro knocked softly on the bedroom door softly late one afternoon. He knew that he father was on a top-secret mission and was undercover. He also knew that she hadn't been seen in three days. Although he knew that she was ok, there was nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that he'd be at fault if something had happened. After all, he had promised her father he would watch over her.

"Sure… How'd you get in? I had this place locked down more secure than fort Knox?" she asked raising her head ever so slightly from her diary.

"Key. Matt told me where you guys hide it in case of an emergency." He smiled and Kate's heart did a backflip.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked suddenly becoming very self-conscious of her P.J satin top and matching underwear she was wearing on top of her blankets.

"Checking up on you." He could clearly see that she had been crying. "You don't seem to be doing so well." He went over and sat on the bed beside her, putting his arms on her bare shoulders.

"I'm fine" she choked back tying to calm herself down.

" I think that you need to be cheered up." Jethro said decisively fearing he was getting to close to her for comfort. He was afraid that if he got any closer he would have to battle with his self control for reasoning. " Get dressed. Wear something really nice I'm taking you to dinner and if you're a good girl we'll go dancing."


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner and dancing with the ever so cute boy next door. There was just one thing wrong with that. Everytime they went dancing they always had way too much to drink and ended up in bed together. Jethro was the only man she had ever had sex with let alone slept with, although she tended to give off a different perception to him. All in the mission of testing his ego, she always defended. There were two very important events that confirmed this conclusion and they both stood out in her mind.

The first when she was just nineteen. On her spring break in her first year in college and her friends decided they'd go to Panama City. Of course, they like every other female on campus had heard that there were some soldiers that were on leave from an eighteen-month stint in Special Operations in the Gulf. They'd have five days back in the states.

Anyways one night her and her rebellious friends were sitting in a bar getting drunk when they announced that the wet –shirt contest was about to start. Her college roomie, Jessie suggested that Kate should compete because she was the prettiest out of all of them. Anyway she got paired with gorgeous looking gunnery sergeant and she couldn't place where she recognized him from and then they were introduced.

"Kaitlyn Todd is this pretty young things name and you sir are?" the host asked into the microphone.

"Jethro Gibbs. Gunnery sergeant. Us Marine Corps. Nice to see you." he paused and studied the face she was pulling. "Oh My. If it isn't little Katie Todd. The girl next door." He was pretty smashed at the time. "But look at you now. A full grown woman and very beautiful if I do say so myself."

The wet t-shirt competition had began and the winner was announced.

"Um… hey Todd." Jethro yelled across the room as she was returning to her friends. "If you come out to my pick up I'll give you a towel to dry off with."

"Hey Gibbs. Was that a line?"

"Do you want to dry off or catch a chill? It's your choice."

"I'll dry off, if you promise not to tell Daddy." She walked over to him and in a lady-like tone seductively whispered. "As long as you don't stare at my breasts."

"Hmmm … if you promise to spend all day with me." She looked helplessly at her friends who didn't see her eyeing to be saved. "Come on Katie Girl I haven't been back in the states for nearly eighteen months and you've been in New York for how long before I left a year. We have 2 and a half years to catch up on."

"Ok."

They walked out slowly to his black 54 pickup. Both climbed in the backseat to dry off. He handed her a towel, but her hair and everything else was wet. Jethro commented very smoothly. "Your skin feels like silk. I always knew it would." He placed is warm lips on her neck. "You taste like honey." His lips changed sides. " I should stop" he smiled into her neck, but I just can't help it."

Kaitlyn leaned into him. She loved the feeling that she felt when his lips connected with her neck. She pulled back ever so slightly and his lips crashed upon hers. His hands found her hips quite quickly. Which was very surprising to him, when he remembered all those cold nights on sentry duty in the Middle East and dreaming of this every night. Deep down he admits to himself and he only that Kaitlyn Todd is the only reason he hasn't gone U.A.


End file.
